


Darkroom

by shuuei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied Meanie, M/M, One Shot, Smut, alternative universe, bottom!wonwoo, model!wonwoo, photographer!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuei/pseuds/shuuei
Summary: Wonwoo gets persuaded into the modeling industry, but he isn't used to the cameras, so he gets some help.





	Darkroom

_One, two, click._ A blinding flash, a nervous heartbeat.

 

“Let's try again, okay?” The director's voice, making him uncomfortable. He was aware he wasn't doing a good job. Fuck.

 

When his friends tried to convince him about giving a try to modeling, Wonwoo said no. But they kept persuading him and insistence gave results. Wonwoo finally gave up. 

Mingyu was the first to get into the modeling industry, and he dragged Hansol there too. They were both handsome, so Wonwoo wasn't actually surprised. But then they started telling Wonwoo to join them, because the only thing better than two models, was three models.

It's not like he wasn't pretty, and he did know he was kind of good looking, but he was nowhere near Mingyu's and Hansol's level of good looking. And he felt he lacked all the charisma.

 

 

And the shoot was proving him right.

 

 

Back then Hansol lend him some clothes and Mingyu took the pics they sent to the agency. They liked it, and two weeks after, when he was almost forgetting about all the modeling stuff, Wonwoo got an email to book a meeting. 

He was kind of shy, but he tried his best to hide it at the interview, and apparently they liked him. So at the end of the meeting, they asked him to come back to the studio next week for his first shoot.

That was too soon.

 

 

The weather was still cold, so he complained internally when he got to the studio and ten minutes after he had to get rid of his warm coat and sit in front of a big mirror and stay still while the stylist, some guy that introduced himself as Minghao, did his hair and make up and made him look way better than he thought he could look.

Once he was ready, Wonwoo was asked to change, leaving his black hoodie and jeans to wear a light blue shirt and blue pants, both things way too big for his small frame. He felt awkward. He stared at his own reflection on the mirror, trying to get used to it, but it was still weird.

 

And when he came out of the dressing room, the awkwardness didn't go away.

 

There were a lot of people in the studio. The director, some Choi guy and his assistant, the photographer Junhui, the stylist Minghao, and some other people occasionally passing by.

Wonwoo didn't know where to look, what to do, how to pose. The lights were too bright, his friends weren't there to help him and he was confused, nervous and uncomfortable. He was a mess. And he knew it.

 

“Well, this isn't working,” the photographer said, turning to face the director and whisper a few things to him. Wonwoo didn't get to hear, but moments after the man nodded and soon everyone was leaving the room.

Wonwoo didn't understand. Was everyone giving up? Would they tell him to go back home because he wasn't model material? He was sure he had fucked it up. This hadn't been a good idea from the start.

He sighed, slightly ashamed, but when he looked up again, the photographer was still there, staring at him. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, and the guy smiled a bit.

They both stared at each other for a while, probably just a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Wonwoo. Finally, the photographer spoke.

 

“Okay, let's be honest. You're too nervous. But I see the potential. Let's try something different, okay?” He asked, serious but not mad. Wonwoo was relieved. At least someone still thought he had a chance of doing it right.

He didn't had to think it that much, and nodded without much hesitation.

 

The look in Junhui's eyes changed. Slightly, but it did. He got a bit closer to Wonwoo, and started fixing his hair. Wonwoo didn't look up, he just stared blankly at the guy's neck, going down. He was wearing a deep blue shirt and black jeans, shiny silver belt, and black shoes. He was handsome. He was tall, his legs were really long, and his hair was a warm shade of brown, nicely styled. He seemed to be someone who really cared about his appearance.

And then there was Wonwoo, who barely brushed his hair and whose clothing choices were mostly comfy and oversized everything.

 

“Too stiff. Relax, I'm not gonna bite you,” he laughed, and Wonwoo tried to laugh too.

Junhui tried to distract him. He asked how did he get to try modeling, what else did he like, if he had a job, and some other random stuff about his personal life. Wonwoo told him the story about how he ended up in there, and Junhui chuckled at that. He said it was kind of too obvious that he was introverted, but that his friends were right about him having to become a model.

He then told him some things about his life. That he studied arts, but then decided he liked taking pictures the most, because that way he could turn people and landscapes and even the smallest of the flowers into art. He loved finding art in nature, in people. Everything beautiful was already created. He loved to find and enhance it.

Wonwoo smiled honestly for the first time in a while. He liked that thought. He, too, loved beauty.

 

“You're beautiful too,” he said, unexpectedly, and Wonwoo looked up at him, confused. “I'm not used to photograph beginners, but I saw your pictures and decided you had enough potential. That's why I offered to work with you today,” Junhui explained without any hesitation. He wasn't touching his hair anymore, just staring at him intently.

Wonwoo didn't answer.

“And... I want to help you lose your shyness,” he added with a grin, and got close enough to press his lips against Wonwoo's. At first, it was very softly. And even if Wonwoo was surprised, he didn't push him, and stayed still. After all... he had kind of been thinking about his lips and how it'd be to kiss him. Of course, he would never have made the first move, but since the other did, he just followed. And the guy was really handsome.

Junhui pulled apart and smiled again. Soon, they were kissing again, and two minutes into the kiss, Wonwoo forgot completely about everyone else at the building and about the shoot, and about everything.

 

They were complete strangers, yes. Wonwoo was a really shy guy and didn't even know how to approach someone in a friendly way, let alone to approach someone in another way, yes. And he would never dare to do something like making out with a photographer in the studio during his first day as a model, yes. But he was doing it anyway.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the fact that he haven't had a lot of... human contact lately, or that Junhui was really good at kissing, but he got turned on quite quickly.

 

Junhui held his hand and pulled him to get him out of his seat, then brought him closer and kissed him briefly before walking towards a couch that was going to be used as part of the shoot and making Wonwoo sit on top of him. 

He closed his eyes as Junhui kissed his jaw and then his neck, tilting his head a bit to give him more access to his pale skin. He wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, holding him close, and felt how his hands traveled to his lower back.

The soft music at the background wasn't great, but Wonwoo was thankful to it since it made his breathing less obvious, or at least he felt it was really loud, or was it his heartbeat?

The kisses went down, over his collarbones, and Junhui had to unbutton his shirt to be able to kiss his chest. He didn't unbutton it completely at first, just enough to uncover a bit more of skin. He pulled apart for a second to stare at him, almost admiring him, and Wonwoo smiled because of it. Until Junhui's attention went to his nipples and he couldn't smile because a soft moan escaped his lips as soon as he felt the warmth of the latter's tongue pressing it. But he didn't try to get away from him or from that touch. He actually liked it.

 

Junhui smiled against his chest and resumed his activity, kissing and biting gently here and there, taking his time to find out what the other liked. And it wasn't that difficult since Wonwoo was kind of easy to read. He was really quiet, but when Junhui touched or kissed some certain points, he would let out soft sights or moans, and that's how he knew he had found another weakness.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, didn't waste time and as the other pressed kisses on his skin, started unbuttoning his shirt, until both of their shirts ended up somewhere in the sofa or around the room. They didn't really care.

The photographer kissed Wonwoo on the lips again, and then made him lay onto his back, making himself space between his legs right after.

Once again, he spent some moments to just look at Wonwoo, his face blushed, looking somewhere else, lips red, his pale torso, so thin and fragile and inviting, and his legs, still wearing those oversized blue pants, but the fabric was soft and thin and he could see how long and skinny they were.

 “You're gorgeous,” he whispered, getting close enough to kiss him slowly yet passionately.

Wonwoo smiled against his lips and kissed him back, hugging him closer, pressing him against his own body. He wanted to feel his warmth, to have him close. His hands roamed around the other's back, pressing his nails softly when he bit his lips and obtaining a nice quiet groan in response.

 Because of that proximity, the hug and the not so comfortable couch, Wonwoo could feel Junhui's erection rubbing against his own, stealing a few soft moans from his lips.

 

Junhui pulled apart for a moment, staring at him, lust and desire reflecting on those dark eyes before he decided to speak again.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked, kindly considering how much he looked like he was going to eat Wonwoo up.

 

But to his luck, Wonwoo looked like he wanted to be eaten, too.

“I'm sure,” he said without hesitation, and caught a smirk on Junhui's expression.

 

The photographer got up suddenly and without explanations, almost running to his chair where his bag was hanging. Then brought it back with him, and started looking into it. For what? Wonwoo had no idea, so he just stared at him, curious and confused.

 What? A photographer has to be ready for any situation!” Junhui excused himself when he turned to see Wonwoo with some lube thing bottle in hand, and Wonwoo laughed at him.

“Sure, I see. Very needed for photo shoots,” he said teasingly.

“Well, I need it now, so yes. Now shut up,” Junhui smiled and pushed him back onto the couch, and without wasting time he got rid of Wonwoo's remaining clothes.

 Then, he spread his legs open, caressing his skin, and admiring his naked body. Wonwoo would have been embarrassed, but it felt so good to be desired by him.

 “You're hot,” he commented while opening the lube bottle, and that made Wonwoo smile. He wouldn't have called himself hot, but who was him to contradict that guy now. He was the one certainly hot.

Two seconds after, a cold, uncomfortable sensation made him tremble and close his legs a bit. Slowly, one finger got inside his body, and Wonwoo moaned and complained a bit and very quietly in response, not very pleased with how it felt.

Junhui understood the message and with his free hand he started stroking his erection to help him relax, which worked, because Wonwoo got less tense, and slowly but surely his entrance got less tight and he could add another finger inside, moving both at the same time. 

 

But as soon as Wonwoo started enjoying the sensation, lips parted, moaning shyly, Junhui took his fingers off of him, and the quiet protest sound he made made the other laugh.

“Sorry, but I just can't wait anymore,” he explained, a smirk on his lips.

And he didn't say anything else. Neither Wonwoo did. Junhui quickly unzipped his jeans, letting his erection free from the tight clothes and stroking it before grabbing a condom from his back pocket and putting it on.

Wonwoo spread his legs a little more, giving Junhui more space in between them, and closed his eyes, trying to be as quiet as possible. But no matter how careful Junhui tried to be, and how quiet Wonwoo tried to stay, they both let out a few moans when he entered his body.

It was slightly painful, Wonwoo had his eyes closed shut, and his legs trembled a bit. His heart was racing. He held Junhui by the shoulders to get close and kissed him, slowly, erratically, trying to get distracted from that sensation or at least get used to it.

 Junhui stayed still, just kissing him back, ignoring how hard it was to not move when he felt the other's body pressing his penis inside him, he was desperate to own that body, but yet, he stayed still, kissing Wonwoo deeply, caressing his legs, trying to make him feel good.

 

Once again, patience gave it's rewards. Wonwoo bit Junhui's lips softly and broke the kiss to look at him, his sharp eyes full of desire.

“Move, I'm ready. Just make me feel yours,” he whispered, not exactly begging, but getting a bit impatient.

“You're driving me crazy,” Junhui smiled, how could he say no to that. Of course he was going to grant that wish.

His hips started to move against Wonwoo's, at a slow pace at first, since he didn't want to hurt him, and he felt really fragile under his own body. But it was so tempting. Wonwoo moaned very quietly, trying not to be loud, Junhui was staring right into his eyes and that made him shy.

 

“C'mon, let me hear you,” he whispered to his ear, in a low tone, and stayed there just to make sure Wonwoo heard him moaning and sighing because of him. “Don't you feel good?”

“It feels so good,” Wonwoo replied, and that made Junhui grin.

“It'll feel better,” he assured, confidently, and he gripped Wonwoo's hips firmly, thrusting faster into him. 

 

Wonwoo arched his back and his moans became a bit louder, he was still trying to be quiet, but it was difficult to stay focused on that task when feeling so much pleasure.

Junhui enjoyed watching how much effort Wonwoo was putting to keep himself from moaning, and still, failing to do so, it was a delightful view.

 

Even if the photographer was getting lost into the sensations, he heard his phone's sound and turned his gaze to the floor next to them, where he left it. A pop up notification showed on the bright screen.

 

_“Any progress? The next shoot starts soon. Hurry up.”_

 

Fuck. He forgot about the time at some point. And even if he enjoyed going slowly and taking his time, they didn't have a lot of time left.

He smiled at Wonwoo, softening his thrusts to get his attention, until Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Hey, pretty. Mind if I go harder? Do you like it rough?” Junhui asked, slow enough to make sure Wonwoo would understand what he meant. He wasn't going to do anything before asking. And he wanted to get Wonwoo to speak to him, so it was a good excuse to listen to his voice.

Wonwoo bit his lower lip, a bit nervous, but then nodded. “Do it hard, I like it,” he whispered.

 

That was enough of an answer. Junhui grinned and without any hesitation fastened the pace. In just a few seconds, he was thrusting hard into his body, groaning and moaning at how good it felt.

And Wonwoo wasn't quiet anymore. He just couldn't, and to be honest, he actually forgot he was trying to be so. He trembled and moaned under Junhui's body, mumbling some nonsense about how good it was. 

 

At some moment, Wonwoo pushed Junhui to get him off of him, and even if the photographer looked at him with confusion all over his face, he didn't gave any explanation. Carefully, Wonwoo got to make him sit and then set himself on top of him, helping himself with one hand to get Junhui's erection inside his body once again. His other hand went to the other's shoulder for support as he lowered his hips slowly, getting used to the new sensation.

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned, resting his forehead on Junhui's shoulder while he started to move his hips.

Once Junhui understood he just let Wonwoo do as he pleased, because, well, it felt good. And Wonwoo looked really beautiful while moving softly on top of him. The new position allowed him to pound deeper into his body, but Wonwoo was moving painfully slowly. 

Junhui held his hips with his right hand to help him move faster, and the left went to his face, making him look up.

 

“You're hot, did I tell you already?” He asked teasingly, a smile on his lips.

“Shut up,” he replied and, to make sure he actually would, leaned in to kiss him, moaning against his lips.

Wonwoo's hands went to the photographer's back, scratching him as he moved his hips up and down, faster, feeling him hot and deep inside. The latter didn't stay still either, not wanting to let Wonwoo do all the job, and started thrusting harder. That way he reached to hit his prostate more often, and multiplied the pleasure they both felt, since Wonwoo's inner muscles pressed tighter.

“Ah, yes, harder,” he moaned, completely lost in the intense sensations he felt, so lost he didn't care he wasn't quiet.

 

Junhui should have reminded him that they were at a studio surrounded by other studios and offices and that there were people who could listen to them when Wonwoo moaned louder, but he just couldn't. It was such a turn on to hear his voice. Instead of stopping him, he just wanted him to be loud, to cry out his name if possible.

Wonwoo leaned his head back, both hands on Junhui's shoulders for support, his pale chest exposed, that the photographer didn't resist and started kissing and biting, making him shiver of pleasure.

 

Impatient, Junhui pushed him until he laid on the couch under his body again, he wanted to move fast and it was easier that way, not that he did not enjoy having Wonwoo shuddering in pleasure on top of him, but he did like to be in control.

Without wasting any second his thrusts became faster, as much as he could, and Wonwoo wrapped his legs around Junhui's hip, holding him so he wouldn't stop. It was a clear message, but it was certainly unnecessary, Wonwoo's moans were the perfect way to let him know he liked it that way, hard.

 

The pleasure was growing fast and Junhui felt his orgasm getting closer, and as he didn't want to be the first, his right hand went between them to Wonwoo's erection, masturbating him at the same pace he thrust into his body.

Wonwoo arched his back and pressed his nails on Junhui's shoulders so hard that he drew some blood lines on his skin.

“Junhui,” he called out his name in a needy moan, and right after that, the pleasant sensations were more than what he could handle, and his orgasm came as a wave of pleasure, making his erection twitch and his legs tremble.

The photographer moaned too, Wonwoo's inner muscles pressed tight on his penis as he came, and it felt so good he just kept thrusting harder for a moment while the other trembled under his body.

He pulled out and took off the condom, and masturbated until he came, just seconds after, over Wonwoo's chest and abdomen, mixing with his own release.

 

Wonwoo was a mess. His heart was beating like crazy, his eyes were closed, subtle sweat over his skin. But Junhui found him as beautiful as before. Or even a little more. 

 

Junhui stood up and quickly went to Minghao's make up station, from where he came back with some paper towel to clean up the mess he just did.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, smiling a bit, while he caressed Wonwoo's skin clean.

He giggled very quietly.

“It's okay.”

 

Junhui helped him get up and as he looked for his belt and shirt and Wonwoo's clothes on the floor, he remembered. The time was almost over.

“Come here,” he called for him, and as quick as he could, he helped a confused Wonwoo to get dressed once again with his shoot clothes.

“What are we doing now?” He asked, while buttoning up the light blue shirt.

“Our job, of course,” the photographer grinned, pleased. “Now look at me.”

 

Wonwoo didn't question anymore. Junhui had his camera on hands already, so he just did as he was told and looked at the latter.

His hair was slightly messy, the shirt was a bit undone, he looked tired but there was a glint of lust still reflecting in his eyes as he looked at the photographer right into his eyes, then into the camera's lens.

 

Junhui was smiling. 

“You look great, I think I wanna fuck you again,” he chuckled, teasing.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo laughed too. But he wasn't exactly against the idea.

 

As the two of them kept snapping a few more pictures, someone knocked at the door.

 

“Yeah, come in,” Junhui said, but it wasn't necessary, the director was entering the studio already.

“How did it go? Time's up,” he said.

“Great, I think we got really good material,” Junhui replied proudly, and walked towards the director to show him a quick preview of the pictures that he just took.

 

The guy smiled and Wonwoo was allowed to go change into his own clothes. And he did as soon as he heard that, he felt a bit afraid that everyone was going to notice he just had sex.

 He thanked the studio crew and after Junhui informed he was going to send him the edited pictures by email to pick which ones were going to be published, he bowed and disappeared through the door. 

 

 

 

As soon as he got to his apartment, his friends flooded him with compliments and questions about the shoot. Wonwoo tried to brush them off, they overreacted and he still felt weird about the whole modeling thing. 

“You look very handsome,” Hansol said, less hyped but sincerely.

“Yes, you look... good,” Mingyu added, but it didn't sound convinced. “Did you have fun?”

 

Wonwoo frowned a bit. Hansol did too.

 

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo asked, confused but trying to play it cool, “Or are you jealous I look better than you?” Of course, he was joking. He didn't thought like that.

“Yeah, I mean, you look great. It's just that...”, as he was talking, he got really close to Wonwoo, so Hansol wouldn't hear, “you look like you just got fucked.”

 

Wonwoo laughed awkwardly in response and felt his heart racing at the hearing of those words. Of course he knew. After all, they kind of have dated not so long ago, and even though they decided to stay as friends, Mingyu obviously remembered how he did look after sex.

Now, Wonwoo felt as if he had a neon sign on top of his head that read “ _i got laid_ ” and everyone could see.

 

He evaded the questions and said he was too tired, so he ran away and hid in bed under the covers. His body ached.

 

 

 

The next morning, he woke up to find some red hickeys on his neck, and he smiled at the reflection. 

He also woke up to a message from an unknown number.

 

_“I'm missing you already.”_

**Author's Note:**

> well i'M SORRY if this sucks, i had no idea what i just wrote.  
> the idea came from that shoot for MAPS were wonwoo wears that light blue shirt and looks hot af, i'm sure you all know which one i'm talking about  
> but the thing is i suck at writing smut and english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if it sounds weird lmao 
> 
> as always, comments would be really appreciated  
> thanks for reading♡


End file.
